Sister of a Traitor
by dark gem alchemist
Summary: This is the story of Sasuke's little sister. Will she find love and peace? Or will she end up like her brothers? Read to find out, Naruto/OC, I apologise now if this story is Mary-Sueish. It is my first story so please don't hate
1. Info

Name: Kori Uchiha  
Age: 14-15  
Rank: Jonin  
Looks: long waist length raven-blue hair onyx eyes (unless the she activates sharingan) her normal outfit consists of a plain black or blue tee shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, long black pants and ninja sandals with a weapons pouch on her right thigh and senbon needles in a hidden pouch on her left arm. When she's on a mission her headband is on her forehead but when she's just relaxed it's around her neck.  
Personality: happy fun and hyper at times but can change to serious to depressed and gloomy in a single second. When she's in a fight she gets really snippy and she can use the Mangakyo Sharingan.  
Ninja Philosophy: Compassion will always overcome hatred; those who fight for the ones thy love are stronger than those who fight with the intention of revenge.

A/N: And, now, for the all important DISCLAIMER! Ok so I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, I only own Kori.


	2. Chapter 1: Return

I walked through the gates of Konoha a huge smile on my face as I pass Izumo and Kotetsu at the front they stared at me, not stopping me because of the fact I have a leaf headband around my neck.  
"Hey now, is that the girl I think it is?" Izumo asked  
"Well what do ya know?" Kotetsu responded I let out a small giggle as I headed for lady Tsunade's office. When I got there I was thinking about a dramatic entrance but decided to be good so I knocked on the door  
"Come in" she said and I walked in she had her nose stuck in some paperwork so she didn't see me "what can I do for you" she asked not looking up  
"Well howdy do to you too" I said sarcastically  
"Kori you're back" she said with a hint of surprise looking up and smiling like a dofus  
"Yup and I can tell you this: training with Gaara nearly killed me" I said a little over dramatic  
"Well since your back would you like to be with your old team?" she asked and I nodded furiously "they're at the training ground" she said laughing a bit at my childishness. I thanked her and sprinted out of the room to the training grounds. I got to the training grounds in no time Konoha hasn't changed a bit. When I got there I jump into a tree as I examined what was happening ok so Naruto was tied to a tree branch(that's nothing new) Sakura was buried to her shoulders, that's something I haven't seen before, and some guy I didn't know was paralysed, well finally something new.  
"Alright who's next" Kakashi-sensei called, I jumped out of my tree and raised my hand  
"I guess that's me" I said and everyone stared at me  
"Sorry but this is a training session for ninja only so you can't join" Naruto said and I sweat dropped he didn't recognize me and how could he think I wasn't a ninja I am wearing my headband…..backwards I finally realised  
"Now, now if she thinks she can take me I say we let her" Kakashi said I smirked and walked to the middle of the field and just stood there not attempting to do anything. "Ready?" he asked grinning behind that stupid mask of his  
"Bring it" is all I said; he charged at me kunai in hand. I did some hand signs and called "fire style: fire flower jutsu!" then I placed my hand on the ground and a flower pattern/wall made of fire surrounded Kakashi. After that you'd think it was over but oh no a kunai flew right past my face "so you made a shadow clone" I said while calmly throwing a shuriken at it and hitting it making it poof away but in all truth I was mentally freaking out. I decided because of that I was going to be evil I shut my eyes for a few seconds and when I opened them I had activated my sharingan which of course caused everyone to go what the hell. I caught Kakashi's gaze and we were mentally transported to another dimension  
"Oh crap" is all Kakashi said staring at me with fear in his eyes  
"What's the matter sensei don't you remember me?" I pouted and he went wide eyed but not with fear with shock  
"Kori? But they said you weren't coming back for another 2 years" he said taking a few steps back  
"Yeah well I changed my mind" I said harsher than I meant it to be. Then all of the sudden my concentration was broken. I fell to my knees rubbing the back of my head "ow Sakura why did you hit me?" I asked and she stared at me.  
"How do you know my name?" she asked dumfounded.  
"Well I wouldn't be much of a friend if I had forgotten now would I?" I said smiling yes Sakura and I are actually friends. My reply was a squeal and a glomp "Sakura….need…..air" I choked out and she released me.  
"Oops sorry" she said, Naruto was standing there stunned I smirked.  
"Hey Sakura you remember that dare you gave me a while back you know the one you and Tenten thought I would never do?" I asked and she nodded smirking as well, I was never one to back down from a dare. I continued smirking and walked over to Naruto, yep he was dazed. I was holding in a laugh from the look on his face. I then kissed him, it was quick but enough to get him out of his daze. Everyone's jaws dropped and I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. Naruto turned red as a tomato yep defiantly the same old knuckle head.  
"Um why did you kiss me" he asked.  
"Well I didn't exactly feel like backing down from a dare" I replied with a smile and a wink, Kakashi was going to tell him who I was but I gave him the 'don't-tell-him' look and he closed his mouth.  
"But I don't even know you" he said and I hit him over the head.  
"How can you not remember me" I asked I mean come on we've been dating since the Zabuza incedent…blank look I sighed "Sasuke don't be mean to Naruto, he didn't do anything" I said in a childish voice. Naruto stared at me wide eyed and broke into a goofy grin. He gave me a huge bear hug and I just laughed.  
"Kori I haven't seen you since the Chunin exams" he exclaimed letting me down.  
"I know, I know" I replied.  
"How have you been" he asked way to loud but I still love him.  
"Oh you know same old same old Gaara only tried to kill me when we trained" I said.  
"Sorry I didn't recognise you" he said kinda ashamed.  
"Meh no biggy" I said and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek my gaze shifted to the pale guy, I already don't like him but I smiled all the same.  
"And you are?"  
"My name is Sai" he responded.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Kori"  
"So you're the sister of the traitor" he said…politely? I kept smiling and punched him in the face.  
"Insult me or my brother again and I will not hesitate to kill you in a split second" I said in a sickly sweet tone. After some catching up with Sakura and Naruto at the Ramen bar (can't remember the name if you know it please tell me) we all went home and I was so relieved to have my old room back, but I gotta admit it's kinda spooky in a house all by myself I just keep expecting to see Sasuke there.


	3. Chapter 2: Nice to see you again

I've been back in Konoha for one week and I haven't gotten any missions yet I am sooo bored. Now I'm just walking around bored out of my right mind, Kakashi-sensei is back in hospital and Naruto and Sakura are out on a mission, so I have nothing to do and did I mention the fact that I am so totally bored? Anyway finally something happens, Iruka came running up to me and skidded to a halt.  
"Kori, I'm glad I found you" he said panting, he had a pleading look in his eyes "alright I'll cut to the chase I need your help" he puffed, hell yes now I've got something to do.  
"Sure what is it?" I asked probably a bit hyper.  
"Well ya see I have a really long mission to go on and I've been assigned a team" he starts and I nod for him to continue "and I need someone to sub for me while I'm gone and I thought you being a Jonin and all, you might be able to sub for me" he almost whispered the last part. I thought about it for a minute after all I never even knew he had a team, after a minute or so I came to a decision.  
"Yeah sure I can do that" I replied, he beamed at me.  
"Alright then they're at the training grounds just tell them you're subbing for me ok?" he said before he ran off. Wow that was really strange, I went to the training grounds without a moment's hesitation and oh no not them, anyone but them.  
"Kori are you going to be our captain while Iruka-sensei is gone" Konohamaru chirped Oi I'm never gonna live this down.  
"Yes I am, now then because I have no clue what you've been learning, how about we go get a mission?" I said clapping my hands together, all three of them cheered and so we headed to lady Tsunade's office. When we got there she said we had to go find the cat, Tora.  
"Come on grandma give us a harder mission" Konohamaru complained and I must say it sounded familiar "yeah" Udon and Moegi chirped in unison, I sighed.  
"Be quiet, lady Tsunade said we have to find the-"  
"I guess I could give you a C-rank mission" Tsunade said sounding like she was deep in thought, ok now I know I've heard all this before. She looked through some papers and stopped on one.  
"Ok you're mission is now going to be guarding a bridge builder back to his home town" she said, this just keeps getting more familiar.  
"So I'm being escorted by a bunch of brats again?" came the unmistakable voice of the half-drunk Bridge Builder Tazuna.  
"Who are you calling brats? I bet I could kill you in the blink of an eye" Konohamaru yelled, trying to charge at Tazuna but I grabbed the back of his shirt.  
"Wrong, you don't try to kill the person you're trying to protect" I said hitting him on the head, I'm so sure this has happened before.  
"Kori? It's good to see you again girly" Tazuna greeted and I sent him a fake glare but then smiled.  
"Hey Tazuna, is it just me or has this happened before?" I asked releasing the struggling child in my grasp and letting him fall to the floor.

After convincing the kids not to kill Tazuna we set off, as we were walking I kept my guard up, not because I was worried of being attacked because I'm worried that if we are, the kids would react the same way my we did last time.  
"So, Tazuna, are sure no one's after you this time?" I asked Tazuna and he looked at me and chuckled. "I'm sure, Kori, no one's after me this time" he replied ans I couldn't help but smile. The rest of the trip was very boring, we didn't get attacked and nothing dramatic happened, once we were back at Tazuna's house he announced he was home, and that's when we heard.  
"Grandpa" and little (or not so much anymore) Inari came running down the stairs. He hugged Tazuna and then looked at the kids and then up to me "Kori!" he cheered and hugged me around the waist.  
"Hey kiddo" I replied ruffling his hair. "Oh guys this is Inari, Inari these are my students, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon" I introduced them and they got along really well, that's when Tsunami came in.  
"Kori is that you?" she asked and I waved, Tsunami and I caught up with each other for a bit before I decided to go for a walk. I wondered around until I came to two crosses, they marked the place where the graves of Zabuza and Haku now laid.  
~Flashback~  
Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and I were on the unfinished bridge and Gato had just shown up. Gato had kicked Haku's body and I was getting pissed, Naruto started yelling and Gato went to kick Haku again but I teleported over and kicked his foot before he had the chance to kick Haku. Gato smirked and went to kick Haku again but I kicked his foot away again all the while Naruto was yelling.  
"You defend your enemy even after he killed your friend" Gato sneered and I glared at him.  
"I will not stand idly by an watch as the body of a fallen shinobi is desecrated. Whether they are my enemy" I started and quickly threw a glance behind me at Naruto "or my closest friend" I finished, then I kicked Gato in the stomach. He coughed as he stood straight.  
"Someone take that girl out" he ordered and someone threw a spear at me, I jumped over it and caught it before it hit Haku. I landed in a crouch and hit Gato in the face with the spear as I was landing.  
"Girl, although I appreciate what you're doing, please leave this to me" Zabuza spoke and he had tears in his eyes, I nodded and stepped aside as he did what he did. When he finished his speech, we were all in tears, he called me over "girl, on the handle of my sword is a charm, it belonged to my sister, you're a lot like her, I want you to have it and keep it with you always as a symbol of your kindness" he said, at this point I let my tears fall freely down my face but I still nodded.  
"Thank you" I whispered and then he passed.  
~end flash back~  
"Mourning the loss of some friends?" a voice, that I could never mistake, asked behind me, my eyes widened and my head snapped forward at the sound of the person I would very much like to kill one day's voice.  
"Why are you here?" I growled, more confident than I really was.  
"Well, why not?" he asked avoiding my question, I turned around and glared at the trees behind him to avoid the gaze of the grey headed boy.  
"Piss off" I growled.  
"can't do that…you know I would like to know what happened to that little girl who had a crush on me during the Chunin exams" he said drifting off into a spacy look. I growled and threw a kunai at him, only managing to cut his cheek damn him and his reflexes, I would have nailed him between the eyes if he hadn't moved.  
"She grew up when she realised that you're a soulless bastard that works for an evil snake" I spat every word in disgust. He took a few steps closer and took my face in his hand.  
"Now, now a pretty girl like you shouldn't say things like that" he said looking me in the eye as I glared at him full on and got a kunai out. He released my face and took a step back, focusing his chakra to his hands, shit. He lunged at me and I jumped out of the way, just barley, I threw a kunai at him again while I was still in the air but he dodged again. When I landed a shuriken came flying at my head, I used a substitution jutsu to avoid being hit. I went to jump into a tree but Kabuto grabbed my right ankle, causing pain to shoot through my leg and cause it to stop working due to his nerve system attack. He slammed me into the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs; he put his foot on my chest as I gasped to get oxygen back in my lungs.  
"Now then, I was sent to deliver a message, not fight" he replied much to my dismay, how I would love to beat his head into the ground, "once you get back to your home you'll have one week to think about what I'm about to say" he continued and now I'm slightly interested "you have two choices, join lord Orochimaru or have your village destroyed oh and you can't tell anyone or we'll destroy the village" he finished. I couldn't breathe for a minute as I thought of what he was saying, he wasn't giving me a choice I couldn't let my village be destroyed but I didn't want to go with those evil jackasses, then he just disappeared. I sat up and just stared ahead for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only minutes. I then got up, wincing at the pain that still persisted in my leg and started heading back to the house, still in my daze.


	4. Chapter 3: Consideration

The day after my encounter with Kabuto I woke the kids up early.  
"Sensei? Why are you waking us up so early?" Moegi asked as I woke her up. "We need to get back to the village and it's a long walk remember?" I asked, she nodded and once the boys were woken up we started packing up our gear. Once we had all our gear packed, I heard footsteps coming, so I turned to the door and sure enough Tsunami came in.  
"Laving so soon?" she asked and I smiled.  
"Yeah we have to get back to the village" I responded and she nodded. We stood there in silence for a few seconds before I remembered something. "Oh hey tsunami you said Inari wanted to be a ninja right?" I asked and she nodded, I then got out a shuriken out of my bad, but this one wasn't normal it was special, engraved on it was 'heroes do exist, and you are one of them'. I handed it to tsunami and she smiled.  
"He's going to be sad if you don't say goodbye" she said and I nodded. That one little sentence and the kids whining got us to stay until Inari woke up, once he was we said good bye and left. Nothing dramatic happened on the way back and once we were back I told the kids they have the rest of the day off, I thought today was going to be boring until I was attacked…by Naruto…in a hug. He came up behind me and hugged me causing me to gasp and jump in shock and I kinda accidentally elbowed him in the stomach, I turned around when I heard a loud thump and saw Naruto curled up on the ground.  
"Oh my god, Naruto, I'm so sorry you snuck up on me I am really sorry I didn't mean it and-"I wanted to continue but he cut me off by placing his lips on mine, when he pulled away I was bright red.  
"It's ok, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you…but you are cute when you're scared" he said with that adorable goofy grin of his. I smiled and we started heading back to my place and talking about the missions we just went on "wait, wait, wait you have a team?" Naruto asked as we reached the door of my house.  
"Well yeah but it's only temporary" I said with a smile "anyway I have stuff to clean" I said to Naruto kissing his nose, he pouted.  
"Aw, well how about we have lunch tomorrow?" he asked and I froze for a second.  
"I can't, I'm training the kids tomorrow" I said, then went inside, it's true I'm trying to avoid him until I make my decision. Once I was safely inside I leaned against my door and fell to my knees and started crying.  
*Naruto's P.O.V*  
When Kori went inside I stayed at her doorway for a minutes, it was really strange normally she'd jump at the idea of getting lunch or at least invite me inside, but after a minute I heard her start crying. I wanted to go in and ask what was wrong, because listening to her cry is absolute torture, but she had locked the door.  
"Kori? Are you ok?" I asked through the door and got a very shaky yeah in return. I know I'm not that smart but I have enough sense to know she wants to be left alone so I went off to find Sakura, but my mind kept wondering back to Kori and what might be bad enough to make her cry, after all I haven't seen her cry since her family was killed and seeing her cry just kills me. I must make her happy no matter what, even if it means I must deface the hokage monument again, ah yes that sent her into a fit of laughter last time…but then there's lady Tsunade, oh boy this'll be harder than I thought. Oh I could make ramen noodles come out my nose again, I sighed, this is going to be difficult.  
*Kori's P.O.V*  
This last week had been killing, I've had to find every excuse I can to avoid Naruto and Sakura and all my other friends. So far I've just been locking myself in my house getting a few house calls from Sakura and Naruto trying to get me to come out but I made up some lame excuse like I had washing to do. Anyway although this is killer nothing will ever prepare me for what I have to do tonight.

So what's gonna happen tonight? Read and find out!


	5. Chapter 4: Good bye

Author's Note: Ok, I would suggest listening to either of these as you read watch?v=L6ViM8tKG1Q or watch?v=8hOgRsOTJWc diclaimer: I do not own these songs

I woke up at midnight, ready to leave but not ready to say good bye. I have to though, I went to Sakura's first, and I jumped up to her second floor window and knocked. She came to the window and opened it still half asleep.  
"Kori, what are you doing here so late?" she asked with a yawn, then she must have noticed the grave look on my face and woke up completely.  
"I'm sorry, sakura, but goodbye" I said and I could feel my heart breaking, I took off my friendship necklace and gave it to her. I then closed the window and ran off; I have to go to Naruto's next. I was on the brink of tears once I reached his apartment, I went to knock but pulled my hand back, I was not ready to face him. I went to walk away but the door opened anyway revealing a very tired Naruto.  
"Kori? What are you doing?" he rubbing his eye like a two year old, I couldn't face him or I'd lose it and break down right then and there and cry.  
"Sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry" I said and felt a tear roll down my cheek as I walked off. Naruto called after me and I was aware that he was following me. He must've figured it out, because he grabbed my hand and stopped me.  
"Don't leave, please, don't go with him" he pleaded. I didn't turn around I couldn't see him in this much pain "don't let him take you" he continued. I could hear that he too was on the brink of tears by the way his voice was shaking. I simply shook my head.  
"You don't understand" I whispered and pulled away, as my hand slipped out of Naruto's it felt like forever before I was able to run. I ran to the forest and once there I slowed down a bit fully aware of Naruto about 5 metres behind me.  
"Kori please stay" he pleaded, I want to tell him I really do but I can't, so I have to lie.  
"I would if only I had a choice" I replied and kept walking. Then I felt something wrap around my waist only to realise that it was Naruto hugging me. That's when I lost it, I started crying, this was just so hard I just couldn't say goodbye to him.  
"Stay" he whispered in my ear.  
"I can't, I need to see my brother" my voice shook as I spoke. He was still whispering as he spoke.  
"I promise I'll bring him home" he said I shook my head again.  
"You don't understand" I sobbed out.  
"Tell me, I can try" he whispered and I knew there were tears coming down his face.  
"Naruto, I've made up my mind" I managed to choke out, he then turned me around so I was facing him, he had an extraordinarily determined look on his tear stained face.  
"Then tell me that you don't love me anymore" he said so low it almost sounded like a growl. I took a deep breath before saying the words that I never wanted to.  
"I don't love you anymore" I said in the strongest voice I could muster, which was barely above a whisper, it was a lie, I knew it, and he knew it. After those five little words Naruto kissed me, it so full of love I thought I would pass out, but it was very short. When we pulled away he pulled me into a gentle hug.  
"If this is what you've chosen I promise, no I vow, that I will bring you home" he whispered more determined than ever. I wrapped my arms around him and gripped the back of his shirt crying harder than I have ever cried, god how I wished I didn't have to leave.  
"You're making this harder than it has to be" I whispered more to myself than to him, when I loosened my grip on his shirt I did something I will never forgive myself for, I punched him in the stomach promptly knocking him out. I caught his limp body and gently lay him on the ground, all the while crying, I gave him one last kiss before leaving to where I'm meeting Kabuto. Once there he gently placed a hand on my back and lead me away, he was leading me away from my home, my friends…my family, leaving behind everything I once knew.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL SHE TURN EVIL? OR WILL THE POWER OF LOVE SAVE THE DAY!?


	6. Chapter 5: Test subject

The walk to the hideout was very long and very boring mostly filled with my crying and Kabuto actually being nice and trying to calm me down, most probably because I'm being annoying, but do I care? No I don't. When we got to the hideout he showed me to my room, it was very plain, and it had a bed, a desk and a cupboard.  
"Welcome to your new home" he said patting me on the back, I nodded and went into my room closing the door on my way in, I lied down on the, surprisingly soft, bed and just let my mind wonder. I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door.  
"If that's Orochimaru piss the hell off" I growled, I really didn't want to talk to the snake considering this is his entire fault. Whoever was at the door didn't heed my warning and came in; I turned to face the door ready to send them a classic, sharingan reinforced, Uchiha glare. But when my eyes met worried onyx eyes I deactivated my sharingan and got teary again, I stood up and ran into the arms of my brother, burying my face in his chest. At first he seemed shocked by my actions but after a minute he relaxed and wrapped his around me.  
"How can you forgive me so easily?" Sasuke asked, I shrugged  
"You're my brother" I responded, looking into his eyes and I could've sworn I saw him smile but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown.  
"Why are you here?" he asked in a disapproving tone, I sighed, who could blame him for being disappointed?  
"If I didn't he would've destroyed the village" I mumbled burying my head in his chest again. I heard him chuckle, which was kinda creepy considering I haven't heard him chuckle or seen him smile in years.  
"That's my disobedient little sister, always saving others by putting yourself in dangers path" he said with a slight smile. He walked over to my bed and sat me in his lap, just like Itachi did when we were little, we talked for a while and he wasn't too pleased when I finally told him Naruto and I have been dating for the better part of three years. Eventually Sasuke sigh and looked at me with all seriousness "you do realise he'll use you as a test subject, right?" he asked and I looked back at him with the same expression, that's the advantage of being an Uchiha you learn to hide your emotions 'cause frankly I'm scared to death. "Of course, after all he already has a brain dead idiot working for him, why would he need an Uchiha as well?" I replied without the slightest bit of humour present.  
"That's not funny" he said giving me a slight glare  
"It's not supposed to be" I said, then I stood up and pushed Sasuke out of my room, closed the door and locked it and then went to bed. And so begins my new, long, boring life as a lab right.


	7. Chapter 6: Escape

It's been a week since I came here, I've only been experimented on once and I have no idea what it was because I was out col in was on the second day I was here. So far I haven't felt any different, besides the fact I feel extremely sick ever morning and end up vomiting. Well this morning I have decided to go for a walk, seeing as how the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach has subsided for now. I wondered around for about 20 minutes and haven't run into anyone like I usually do, well it wasn't long until I came to a big metal door on the third floor, it was the one door I was told never to open. I looked around and saw no one so I decided to open the door, when I did I could see why I wasn't allowed to open it. Forest, that's all I can see just the lush green flora that I have missed so much. I thought to myself, hey no one's around might as well try to escape, so without much thought I walk into the forest. I don't care if I get caught I just like the feel of the trees against my soft palms, I wondered around for a while when 4 people flew past me, and one ran into me. We fell to the ground with a loud thud and when I looked up I saw green spandex suit, bushy brows and a bowl cut, yep you guessed it I ran into the one and only Rock Lee. He got up with a tiny little spring jump and then helped me up.  
"I am so sorry, I did not see you" he said in his usual hyperness.  
"No it's, ok you're in a rush" I replied and he nodded, then I looked at him curiously, "why are you in a rush?" I asked, and I think he hit his head to hard because he isn't going 'Oh Kori it's you'  
"I and my friends are going to rescue a very dear friend of ours, her name is Kori Uchiha" he all but yelled, yep defiantly hit his head to hard.  
"Cool, can I help?"  
"Yes most certainly, we could use all the help..we..can..get" he said slowing down as he finally looked at me. There was a moment of silence when he just stared at me and I just waved at him. Then I was engulfed and a bone crushing hug and he had a waterfall of tears coming down his face "Kori we have all been so worried about you" he all but screamed in my ear.  
"Good to see you too" I said, completely out of breath patting him on the back slightly. After a few seconds, and many protests on Lee's part, he released me and I could breathe again, and not ten second later did Tenten show up.  
"Lee hurry up, if we don't get to the base in time they might have already-" she sounded like she was going to say something else but instead came up and hugged me, although not bone-crushingly. "You are a reckless idiot" she scolded and I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck like Naruto would have.  
"Hey guys come back here, we've found her" called Lee and I swear I heard a screech before three other figures appeared. Sakura, Neji and Naruto, who I was very relieved to see, came down to our little group, after Sakura nearly killed me in a hug and gave me a lecture and I got Neji to accept my hug, I turned to Naruto a look of utter regret present on my face. But when I looked at him, he was smiling and that made me smile (yeah I know it sounds cheesy but it's the truth), he came up to me and looked as though he was going to hug me but instead punched me square in the face, I fell flat on my butt, and everyone looked at him shocked as he was glaring at me, not hatefully but more of the if-you-ever-do-this-again-you-will-be-in-so-much-trouble sort of look.  
"Naruto! What are you doing?! We came all this way to save her and you punch her" Sakura yelled at him, I started laughing not because of what she said but because she couldn't see the meaning behind the punch, I stood up and held my hands up in surrender.  
"Ok, Naruto, I'm so sorry for all this and yes I know I deserve that, but all this was necessary to keep you safe" I said with all my cuteness.  
Naruto smiled his big goofy smile that I love and then replied with "yeah I know, Konohamaru saw you talking with Kabuto and told me about it when he found me in the forest and I had explained to him what had happened" I sighed in relief and then made a mental note to kill that boy for following me, Naruto then came up to me and hugged me, once the hug was broken he kept an arm around my shoulder "now, why don't we go back to the village and get some ramen, BELIEVE IT!"  
I laughed "I've missed you so much" I said leaning into his shoulder, his smile broadened and he kissed the top of my head, everything was fine until a very annoying voice broke lovely silence.  
"Aw how touching, doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and laced with a hidden disgust. As if on cue Naruto, Neji and Lee were in front of me and Tenten and Sakura were next to me.  
"You're not taking her again" Naruto growled, gripping the kunai, he had pulled out of his pouch, tighter. Kabuto chuckled, which was never a good sing.  
"Oh I'm not here to take her back, I'm only here to watch her. You see if she had gotten into trouble before the five of you found her it could have been very bad for her….and the baby" he said and I'm almost certain my jaw dropped to the ground and you could practically see the flames of rage coming off of Naruto.  
I looked up at Kabuto, confusion clear on my features "wait, what do you mean baby?" I asked utterly perplexed, he chuckled again.  
"You mean you haven't figured it out? Well then let me be the first to congratulate you. You're pregnant"

Ouch, that's gotta hurt. So what's gonna happen next? Who is the father? And how is Naruto gonna take this?


	8. Chapter 7: SAY WHAT!

The flames of hatred emanated from Naruto like a roaring forest fire, threatening to destroy anything in its path, and at the moment that was Kabuto. "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT SNAKE DO TO MY KORI!" he yelled stomping on the ground and waving his arms in the air like a retard. I was planning on hitting him and yelling at him for treating me like an object but sakura and Tenten beat me to it.  
"SHE IS NOT AN OBJECT!" they yelled fiercely with and equally fierce blow to the back of the head, ah gotta love my girls and as they did that for me I would so the same for them. Naruto apologised many times before a chuckle from Kabuto caught our attention again.  
"You don't need to throw a fit, it is your child after all" he said with a smirk and both naruto and I stared at him in disbelief.  
"What?" naruto asked probably at a loss for words, "but I haven't I mean we didn't, it's not possible we haven't done anything like that" he says utterly confused. Everyone was looking at us weird and I glared at Kabuto.  
"Ok, explain, NOW!" I growled, he sighed pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"You see there's a thing called artificial insemination" he said we all gave him a puzzled look, except sakura who was just nodding slightly with a thoughtful look. Kabuto sighed again, pushing his glasses up again, "ok to dumb it down, last time Lord Orochimaru and naruto fought he somehow, I don't think anyone wants to know how, he acquired a sample of his DNA and using that he surgically impregnated Kori. So Naruto, by biological standards, is the child's father" Kabuto explained, well no it all makes sense. Ok I know now is really not the time but I couldn't be happier, I mean I was just told I'm probably going to have a child with the guy I love. After that was said and done Kabuto just casually walked off, by this point everyone was staring at naruto and I while naruto was just looking at the spot that Kabuto once occupied. Instinctively I gently wrapped my arms around my stomach, naruto turned around to face me a look of utter shock on his face, but then he smiled and hugged me, which a gladly returned, when we broke apart he left on arm over my shoulder and he gently placed his other hand on my stomach.  
"I'm gonna be a dad" he whispered, I smiled at the fact he wasn't completely freaked out, "I'm gonna be a dad BELIEVE IT!" he yelled and we all laughed at his enthusiasm.  
"So I take it I'm not gonna be a single mother?" I asked and naruto looked at me shocked.  
"What? Why would you think you would be?" he asked and I shrugged, "I'm not gonna leave you to raise our baby all by yourself" he told me with a smile and I hugged him, "besides, the boy's gonna need a father" he said, that just ruined the moment. I pulled away from him and he looked at me puzzled.  
"Excuse me? Boy? No, the baby's gonna be a girl, I can tell" I replied putting my hands on my hips, sakura and Tenten both nodded, crossing their arms over their chests.  
"I beg to differ. Naruto and your child is destined to be a powerful ninja, therefore your child must be a boy" Neji interjected, nodding as though it were fact.  
"Wait, just because their baby is going to be a strong ninja doesn't mean the baby will be a boy. There are lots of strong ninja who are girls" Tenten rebutted and sakura and I nodded, she was absolutely right.  
"But if the baby is a girl she would, no doubt, grow up to be an expert in medical Ninjutsu. And those who learn healing are naturally weaker than those who learn to fight" Lee said nodding as he spoke. I swear that boy is either mentally challenged or he has a death wish because it takes a lot of guts to insult a girls fighting skills with sakura, Tenten and myself around, and it takes even more guts to insult medical Ninjutsu in front of sakura. That one tiny little comment earned him a very hard blow to the head from Sakura.  
"YOU IDIOT! Healers are just as strong as fighters, and if you ever say that again I'll show you just how strong healers are by breaking your skull!" she yelled her head inflating dramatically. After a while of arguing naruto and I agreed that it didn't matter about gender, just as long as we love each other and take care of the baby.

We started heading back to the village at a leisurely pace and as soon as we walked through the gate Izumo and Kotetsu were on their feet, weapons draw.  
"Whoa, calm down, she came home willingly" Lee said as I hid slightly behind Naruto. After another while of arguing, and ten minutes of vague answers, we were allowed to go see Tsunade. As soon as we walked into the office there was a storm of scolding, Tsunade was yelling things like, 'are you an idiot he could have killed you!' and 'you got Naruto so worked up it was so annoying', I just stood there nodding with my head down. Eventually Naruto got fed up with all this and let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Yeah, yeah, we get it, grandma, you were worried" he groaned, I smiled and took a few steps away from him.  
"Of all the stupid things you've done, that was the stupidest" I told him, he looked at me confused before being bombarded with office supplies and yells of how he should respect his elders. After things had calmed down, and we made sure Naruto didn't have a concussion, Tsunade look at me with a smile but that soon turned to concern when Sakura and Tenten wouldn't let me help naruto up.  
"Kori, are you ok? Are you injured or something?" I shook my head as Naruto up.  
"That's actually why we're here" Sakura said, Tsunade gave us a confused look.  
"When we were rescuing Kori e ran into Kabuto" Naruto explained and the look of concern on Tsunade's face intensified.  
Neji then added, "Ans he told us something very interesting" he said looking over at me, all eyes were on me, waiting for what Neji thinks is interesting.  
I took a deep breath, "He-he said I was pregnant with Naruto's child" Tsunade looked shocked, then she smiled, then she turned to Naruto with a hard cold glare.  
"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE WORSE THAN JIRAIYA, now that's saying something, BUT YOU'RE BOTH STILL CHILDREN, YOU'RE NOT READY TO BE PARENTS!"  
"Well, Orochimaru thinks differently" Neji spoke up shocking us all.  
"What do you mean Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked shocked, "you mean he-?"  
"NO!" Naruto and I called, "Kabuto called it artificial insemination" I told her, and then we proceeded to tell her what Kato told us. It wasn't a surprise when she was practically dragging me to the hospital. She ran a lot of different tests and the whole time Naruto was at my side and looking very nervous. Hours later (or what felt like) I was nearly asleep but naruto beat me to it and was sound asleep leaning against my shoulder, it wasn't long before Tsunade walked into the room with a grim expression.  
"It's true, Kori is with child" she said, both Naruto and I smiled, Tsunade however, didn't notice, "Kori, I know you must be devastated, so I just want you to know there is a procedure that-"  
"NO! I will not kill my child,, I wouldn't care if it as Orochimaru's child, it's still my baby and I won't let any harm come to it" I started off telling but it faded to a whisper. I stand by what I say and ill not back down, no matter what anyone says, luckily I didn't have to fight because Tsunade just smiled and nodded.  
"Well, I can see you'll make a great mother" she said, after a little more discussion I was finally allowed to go home and Naruto stood by my side the whole time.


End file.
